


If I Should Die

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damian Wayne Has No Chill, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Daminette, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic adrinette, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Luka Couffaine, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Marinette is aware, and has been for some time, that her romantic soulmate is dead. She felt it. Not only the loss of their fledgling bond, but the loss of their life as they slowly slipped out of her grasp. But that was years ago, and she keeps herself covered because the sight of that blank spot beneath her collarbone where her mark used to be will still bring her to tears.Still, at least she isn't alone. She's got her three platonic soulmates after all. Alix, Kagami and Juleka are always there for her, their silver platonic marks fully developed and on display.Now, when Marinette's parents are visited by the butler of the famous Mogul Bruce Wayne with a favor to ask, Marinette is suddenly thrown for a loop when her mysterious soulmate is alive! For years she's mourned him as though he were dead. But Damian Wayne is far from dead.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 85
Kudos: 720





	1. Far From Home, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

Marinette had known for years that her soulmate was no longer in the land of the living. She knew it didn't make sense to lament the loss of someone you'd never even met so much, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it. She felt her soulmate's loss keenly, as she always did when she looked at the blank skin just below her collarbone. The pale canvas where there had once sat the outline of a beautiful red rose with a golden blade through it. There had been a banner as well, but she hadn't been able to read it.

The mark itself had been outlined in gold- the mark of a romantic soulmate. It's loss was a harsh blow. Sometimes she could swear she saw a faint trace of gold still shimmering in her skin, but always disregarded it as nothing. After all, it was impossible. She knew for a fact that they were dead. Nothing else would ever show up in that spot. It would forever be an empty space where there had once been something cherished. She could hear the whispers of the world, a soft 'important, important' from the very air.

Downstairs, she could hear the knocking on the door. The whispers intensified until her mind was filled with the clamoring voice of the world. Sighing softly, she let go of the neck of her pink sweater, watching the fabric spring back into place and sending a pain lancing through her heart. Making sure her concealer was applied correctly and covering the dark circles beneath her eyes, Marinette sighed again and slipped quietly through the trap door to the rest of the house.

She could hear voices before she saw anyone, an older gentleman with a British accent. The voice was wise and gentle, accompanying her mother's fierce and affectionate and her father's soft and protective. Coming into the living room, she stepped up beside her parents with a slight quirk to her brow. The older gentlemen looked impeccable, dressed in a crisp suit with fresh creases and a silver pocket watch peeking out of one pocket. Behind him, she could glimpse another person. About shoulder height on this man, so bigger than she was. Black hair and black jeans, a grey hoodie and no more. She couldn't see their face.

She had tuned out the conversation, and was startled when the older man held out a hand to her. She jumped softly, turning baby blues to look into a kindly face with a startled expression like a deer in headlights. Pursing her lips slightly, she took the hand outstretched to her and gave a firm shake. When he moved aside, she could see the person who had been behind him. A boy who seemed to be brooding, emerald green eyes set into a stern expression.

Again the world whispered that soft 'important, important'. She stared in mild confusion before holding out a hand. Head tilted slightly to one side, she gave a soft smile. He hesitated for a moment, but took her offered hand. A sharp pain made itself known. That spot under her collarbone throbbed, and she nearly fell. Her legs shook, and he caught her just before she could fall. But that golden light shining through her sweater could only mean one thing.

She didn't believe it. She had to see it for herself. Tugging the neck of her sweater down a bit, her mouth fell open at the sight. There, in a place that had previously been blank, there was a golden outline. In this outline was a red rose rose, speared through with a golden dagger. Beneath the picture were the words 'Si vis amari, ama' in delicate script.

She heard the soft intake of breath from the boy holding her. She turned watery blue eyes to his surprised green. Settling a hand on either side of his face, she studied him with such an intensity he scarcely knew how to breathe. When she spoke, she could feel the supressed emotions all burst from the dam she has hidden them behind.

" . . . You should be dead."

§§§§§§§

Damian was not pleased to be in Paris. It wasn't that the city wasn't beautiful, but his father had sent him to investigate a supposed supervillain that was obviously a fictitious work of an overactive imagination. And he had obviously gotten stuck with the job because he was the youngest. And it certainly didn't help that they'd sent Alfred with him. Even after all this time, his father still thought he needed a babysitter.

At least this trip wouldn't last very long. Bruce Wayne had contacted a civilian couple he knew in Paris. Damian was to be on his best behavior while they asked the two about this so called 'supervillain'. He would have been anyways, but he felt insulted by the insinuation that he'd be rude just because he didn't like this particular assignment. These people had done nothing to earn his ire. His family on the other hand . . .

In any case, Damian was certainly glad to get off the plane. He was jet lagged and grouchy, and Alfred insisted that they drop off their suitcases and go greet their informants immediately. One did not argue with Alfred. So Damian agreed on the condition that he was allowed to freshen up and change clothes first.

Standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off, the former assassin rubbed gently over a blank spot where his soulmate mark had once been. But after his time in the Lazarus pits, he had awoken to find the mark gone. Rose, sword and golden banner. The skin was clear and unblemished, and he hated it. Did this mean that he would never find his soulmate? Perhaps they had died too, and the marks had disappeared as a result. He didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death. Least of all someone he'd never known. Someone who had been so special to him without ever meeting him.

Hearing his name called snapped him out of his melancholy trance, and he slipped his Jagged Stone t-shirt on, followed by his grey hoodie and a leather bracelet he'd gotten from a new friend. He'd met Luka when the boy had come to the annual Wayne Charity Gala as Jagged Stone's plus one. They'd hit it off fairly quickly, despite Luka's more laid back approach to life. As a parting gift, he'd given Damian a leather bracelet with the eye of Horus on it. Damian had given Luka a necklace with Thor's hammer hanging from it, and they had agreed to keep in touch.

Now that he was in Paris, he was looking forward to seeing the boy again. At least he would be able to enjoy himself a little on this wild goose chase mission. He was going to get back at his family for this one.

Sitting in the car with a displeased look across his features, Damian huffed softly. The car pulled up to a quaint little bakery, and he and Alfred exited the car. Alfred knocked, and had been speaking to the couple who opened the door. However, Damian couldn't focus. Something felt strange. His foot tapped the ground in an uneven rhythm, and he fidgeted with his fingers uneasily.

While he was distracted, he didn't notice the girl. She came down the stairs in a confused haze, observing him around Alfred, though she couldn't see his face. And he couldn't see her at all. At least- until Alfred moved to reveal the small girl.

She was ridiculously tiny, but obviously not much younger than he was. Bright blue eyes pinned him with a startling intensity, and deep midnight blue-black hair was gathered in a braid over one shoulder. Even with the makeup he knew she must be wearing, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping. Or eating, by the looks of it. She was thin and looked tired, perched on her tip toes and arms slightly extended as though she were about to fly away.

She showed a soft smile, holding out a hand to him with a light nod. He hesitated, but took her hand with a soft gulp. He didn't really know why, but she made him nervous. When he took her hand, a sharp pain made itself known on his collarbone. He winced slightly, but she didn't seem equipped to handle whatever had just happened. Then again, she didn't seem equipped to handle a stiff wind.

Damian caught the girl easily, and she looked down to her chest. Pulling her sweater's neck down a bit, she gasped softly. He couldn't help but look at whatever had caught her attention, and his breath caught in his throat. There on her skin, still glowing from its sudden appearance, was a golden outlined ruby shaded rose. Stuck straight through it was a golden sword, and beneath that was a banner reading 'Si vis amari, ama.' The latin phrase gave him pause, and he turned to her to find tear filled baby blues turned his way.

" . . . You should be dead."

Her voice was like music, and he pulled her close, cradling her head as she shook. With the feeling of having her close came a warmth surrounding them, as though everything within them was unfurling and fitting together. Their very souls greeting each other with a soft 'I'm home'.

"I'm glad you're not."

He felt his heart beat a bit faster, and swallowed around the lump in his throat in order to respond.

"I am too . . . I missed you."

He could feel her relax against him a bit, soft and welcoming. He could feel a part of him he'd though he lost when he'd died flaring to life. So this was what it was to love someone.

"I missed you too."

Later, Alfred asked him what it was that he'd felt, and Damian could only think of one way to describe it.

"Just about everyone I know is in America. We're so far away. I felt kind of dissociated from everything when we got off the plane. But when I touched her, it was like- . . . everything just clicked into place. She was everything I didn't know I'd been looking for. And even though Gotham is my home . . . I am home."

Alfred wanted to cry.

Back at home, for the first time in a very long time, Marinette slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Daminette?  
More Daminette.


	2. All Alone, But You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is seeing strange images.  
Lila has a change of heart.

The first time it happened, Marinette disregarded it as a daydream. It would be like her to zone out and see something that wasn't really there. She was sure it was just that she was still tired. The night previous had been the first time she'd slept soundly in a very long time. She barely knew what to do with herself. She had forgotten how it felt to wake up refreshed and ready to start the day. The entire world seemed brighter than before, and for the first time since her fledgling mark had disappeared, she felt the desire to wear something more flattering than jeans and a sweater. Somehow, she felt different. And whether it was just a good night's sleep or the restoring of her soulmate bond, she was ready to take life by the horns and live. She's been flicking through the dresses and low-cut shirts she'd hidden away in the back of her closet after her mark had disappeared, and she could've sworn she saw someone running. It was just for a moment in her peripheral vision, and she shook it off as she chose something that still fit. (She would have to make some new clothes. She'd lost a lot of weight and gained a bit of height since she'd worn any of this.)

Pulling on a jean skirt and tights, she took a moment to just stare at her mark in the mirror. Amazing how just a day before she'd been staring at blank skin there and wondering what she could do to make life feel worth living again. And suddenly she just felt so vibrant and free! Pulling on a more low-cut purple t-shirt with a Batman logo on it, she picked up a purple hoodie and matching purse, made sure Tikki was inside and darted down the stairs. She and her soulmate Damian had made plans for the day. They had so much to catch up on! They were about the same age, and she knew there were certainly plenty of things she wanted to talk to him about. As she rushed down the stairs, she briefly thought she saw a figure standing on the railing. A girl with short black hair swept back from her face in a black and gold suit. On her chest was the batman symbol, and around her waist hung a utility belt. She had to be a hero, but Marinette didn't recognize her, and the girl smiled at her. Rubbing her eyes, when she looked back the figure had disappeared.

Proceeding down the stairs with a bit more caution, Marinette tied her hoodie around her waist, picking up an apple and a few strawberry macarons (which subsequently disappeared into her purse) from the kitchen. Sliding on black sneakers with pink and white checkered circles down the tongue, she tied them up quickly and headed out. Whatever that had been, she was certain it hadn't been real. She would have felt it. Still, she could hear the world urging her silently. A soft and ever present 'Hurry, hurry' echoing in her mind. It wasn't as insistent as the day before, but then, she was certain the voice of the world had never been and would never be so insistent again. She knew for a fact that it just wanted what was best for her. Many times it had gently coaxed her to talk about what she felt, or to get some rest after a particularly hard day. Tikki told her it was the voice of her past chosen holders, and Marinette believed her. The Ladybugs before her certainly would have been the ones to make sure she took care of herself.

She didn't always listen to the voices, but she knew they wanted to help. These were the Ladybugs that had passed from this world. More accurately, they had been killed in the line of duty. The miraculous was always recovered, but often the bodies were burned or just discarded. Without a proper burial to lay their souls to rest, the souls of the heroines of the past had been drawn back to the miraculous, urging on the newest holder. Tikki couldn't hear them- at least, not the way Marinette could, but she could sense them. More strongly when she was bonded with the miraculous, but she could always feel them to some degree. And she loved every last one of them. Tikki considered her chosen Ladybugs her daughters. And she was so very proud of them all.

Marinette was the newest, and most capable Ladybug the kwami had ever had the pleasure of training. She had concerned both the kwami and her past chosen when her health had begun to deteriorate. They had urged her to take better care of herself, though it had all fallen on deaf ears. Now that she was feeling better, all of Paris seemed better for it. When she passed, the flowers stood a little taller, turning towards her, people smiled brighter, and the sun shone on the city of love to make it comfortably warm out. She thought she couldn't have chosen a better day to meet with her soulmate. People who saw her wondered what could be so good as to bring the smile back to the lips of the baker's daughter. Whatever it was, she certainly deserved it after the slump she'd been in.

In the state she'd gotten into, even Lila couldn't find it in her to make the girl's misery any worse. She had been in mourning, and her classmates steered clear. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about facing them today. She wasn't in the mood to see if this attitude shift would remain after her period of sadness was over. However, while Marinette may have had the incarnation of luck sitting in her purse, all the luck in the world wasn't enough to contain Lila Rossi.

~~~~~

Lila had been feeling miserable for weeks. It seemed everyone around her had a soulmate. Everyone was finding who they were supposed to be with. She didn't know anyone who hadn't found their soulmate yet. At least, no one except Marinette and Adrien. For a while she had thought they might be soulmates, but neither of them ever showed off their mark. Every now and again she would catch the edge of Marinette's outline, but she could never fully see it. Especially after she'd gone from normal clothes to constant sweaters and jeans. That was right around the time the sadness hit. A few years before, Marinette had come to class looking downtrodden. Lila, thinking this meant her victory, was slightly disgruntled with her subsequent failure to get any reaction out of the girl. Her outrageous lies no longer provoked the girl, and even outright threats got stuck in her throat with one look into the blue haired girl's eyes.

She had lost something. Something important. Lila didn't know what, but even she wasn't a worthless enough human being to make the girl feel any worse. She she toned things down a little, careful not to include Marinette or Jagged Stone in her tales of grandeur anymore. The man had practically joined the Dupain-Cheng family. In all but name, he was the girl's uncle. She didn't know what could set her classmate off, but she didn't want to be the cause of it.

Progressively, Marinette got worse. In class, she looked like a zombie. She had dark circles under her eyes, and after the nurse tried to send her home for it, she had started using concealer to hide them. At lunch, she never ate. Not so much as a bite of an apple. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She sat alone and read, or played various versions of Solitaire with ladybug spotted playing cards. Lila couldn't even be upset at the pattern resembling Paris' own superheroine's costume. So consumed by hurt was her classmate that the girl had very little inclination to feel anything towards her at all. If she did, it was pity. An uncontrollable tug on her heart strings that pulled her towards the girl. She ignored it, and continued about her life.

Except. today, Marinette was not moping. She wasn't sad, and she had a bit of extra pep in her step. She walked along happily, munching on an apple before throwing away the core and turning to continue on her way. When she turned, Lila saw it. The soulmate mark was impossible to miss, golden and bright ruby red refracting the light to cast rainbow patterns across whoever walked past her on her left side. A rose, run through with a sword and a golden banner. Lila couldn't read it from her vantage point across the street, and she pursed her lips as she stood. Hurrying across, she stepped directly into the girl's path. Marinette just looked at her, a bit startled, but she didn't look hesitant or afraid. In some corner of her heart, Lila was still feeling guilty, and instead of one of the many remarks that lay on the tip of her acid tongue, Lila spoke her fear aloud.

"You and Adrien are soulmates, aren't you?"

Marinette stared at her for a moment, and broke out in a warm smile. When she shook her head, and the worry fell off Lila's shoulders, it occured to her that she could have asked that when she'd first arrived at school. But in fear that she would be laughed at or denied the answer to her question at all, Lila had endeavored to make herself seem something she was not. She'd wanted to impress Adrien. Show him that they were meant for each other. Maybe if he could love who she tried to be, he could love who she really was. And maybe, just maybe, their marks would fill out and she could be the one for him.

"Lila, Adrien and I are just friends. We always have been. My soulmate isn't from Paris. He's from America, and he's here on a trip his father sent him on with a close family friend. They came to my doorstep yesterday, and our marks filled out. As a matter of fact, I'm going to meet him again today to get to know each other." She didn't fear what Lila would do. She knew the girl well enough by now to understand her. Even with all her lies, she had let a few things slip. Occasionally, she could be genuinely sweet. And really, she knew what Lila had really wanted. What was there to fear from her now?

Lila herself was floored. Marinette's unfettered happiness was beautiful. Why had she never seen this before? Through her jealousy, through her fear, she had never really taken the time to notice Marinette. All she'd seen was a threat. But now that she was really looking, the girl was beautiful. Her long hair hung loose down her back, and her outfit was tasteful and casual. Robin's egg blue eyes sparkled with cheer, and being faced with that smile was like standing beneath the warm rays of the sun on a summer day without the risk of getting burned. Lila wanted her to stay smiling like that forever.

Lila felt a slight burning sensation on the inside of her right forearm. Hissing softly through her teeth, she rolled up her jacket sleeve to see what the disturbance was. There, on her skin for all to see was a silver fox touching noses with a gazelle. Turning her eyes toward Marinette, the girl held up her arm with a grin. A matching mark adorned her skin in the same place, and Lila blushed a soft pink. When she thought of all the things she made this girl endure, she was certain that she wasn't worthy of this. She was startled when Marinette held out a hand.

"What do you say we start over?"

The offer was too good to be true, and yet she knew it to be genuine. Wiping a tear from her eye, she took the offered hand.

"Hi . . . I'm Lila. I'm your platonic soulmate."

"Hi. I'm Marinette. I'm your platonic soulmate."

Lila smiled softly, glancing at the girl's golden mark once more. She couldn't help but be curious.

"Marinette, what does the banner on you romantic mark say?"

Lila nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice sounded from behind her.

~~~~~

Today was a good day. Damian had awoken with the sun, and immediately jumped out of bed and onto the faux fur rug. He knew he had several hours until his meet up with his soulmate, but it didn't matter. His excitement was strange to him, seeing as he'd never really felt this way. Briefly, he was reminded of his oldest brother Dick. The man was frequently propelled by his emotions. Damian could sometimes swear that was all he ran on. Shaking off the thought, he chuckled softly and proceeded towards the bathroom.

A hot shower had him feeling refreshed and ready to face the world, though he noted that they could do with better water pressure. He was certain they could afford it, but simply didn't feel the need or desire to accommodate the guests more than they already did. So far, he couldn't really complain. The food was tasty, if a little over seasoned, the people were polite if not exactly friendly, and the bed in his room, though it was not his bed at home, was reasonably firm while still remaining comfortable. All in all, they definitely could have done much worse than the Grand Paris Hotel.

Dressed in jeans that he knew would fit perfectly (just like the rest of his clothes, but he wasn't going to worry about that detail at the moment), a dark blue polo and a black jacket, he pulled on his red tennis shoes, grimacing at the green laces and the canary yellow R on the side (a gag gift from his second oldest brother Jason). Dressed as he thought appropriately, he paced around the room for a bit. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about this. Which was unusual for him, and decidedly unsettling. After all, he was Damian Wayne, son of the world's greatest detective. He was supposed to have all the answers. And while his soulmate Marinette didn't seem to think so, he couldn't help but feel like he was under prepared for this. After all, what was proper etiquette for a meeting with a soulmate who had presumed you dead for several years?

He spent about an hour staring blankly at his backpack in the corner, willing himself not to go online and do a search to find out everything about her entire life. After all, that was what the meeting (date???) was for. To get to know one another. He wanted to know everything, but he wanted to hear it from her. It would take away something special from the experience if he knew everything beforehand. So it was without his usual cockiness that came from knowing everything about the person you were about to see that he proceeded to leave the hotel. They had planned to get breakfast together, and he needed the extra time. Now that he was viewing this mission as less of a burden, he wanted to take the extra time to take in the sights.

Paris was a lovely town. The people he passed all seemed to be happy. They didn't look like they were living in fear of a domestic terrorist. But then, looks could be deceiving. He didn't look like a once dead assassin trained from childhood. That was under the surface, present in his movements and his memories. Otherwise, he appeared to be just another boy. Marinette didn't look like a baker's daughter. But she smelled of freshly baked bread and was just as sweet as any cookie. Otherwise, she looked like just another girl. But she wasn't just another girl. And he wasn't just another boy. He was damaged. And she was absolutely perfect.

It was pure luck that he happened upon her and another girl. He'd caught the smell of freshly baked bread and lilies of the valley and followed it back to her. Walking up in such a way that Marinette would see him, he noted her choice of shirt, and had to smile. A Batman fan, huh? He could make use of that, being from Gotham. His brothers would find this hilarious if he could get her to take a picture. He was certainly going to try. His smile grew slightly when he heard the question that was asked.

"Marinette, what does the banner on your romantic mark say?"

He couldn't help but answer.

"It's Latin. Si vis amari, ama. It means 'If you wish to be loved, love.' I think it fits."

His soulmate lit up at the sound of his voice, a bright grin sliding across her lips and her whole being seeming to radiate happiness.

He didn't think he could smile any wider.

Stepping back, Lila smiled. She had never seen Marinette look happier.


	3. Pressing The Wrong Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian decides that he and Marinette need to have a serious conversation.  
Jason is having way too much fun.  
But as long as it makes Marinette laugh, Damian doesn't mind.

Breakfast was rather enjoyable. Damian hadn't been exactly thrilled when he heard about how Lila and Marinette had met, but they seemed to be on much better terms from what he could see. Not to mention their silver soulmate marks. Platonic soulmates, huh? As far as he knew, he only had one. They had smiled and laughed all the way to the restaurant. Lila had bid them goodbye at the doors with a hug for Marinette and a handshake for him with her well wishes and a 'see you soon'. Well, at least she didn't crash their date. Their first date. He hadn't thought about it that way before, and it made him slightly nervous. It was a good thing they were in Paris instead of Gotham. His brothers would gate crash for sure. They were decidedly /not/ invited.

The restaurant itself had a rather homey feel. The white tables had spotless doilies sitting on them as cupholders and a larger version as place mats. The chairs were a pristine white with latticework backs and floral print cushions, settled on a hardwood floor that was near spotless. He was impressed. There were certainly worse places to dine. The walls were lined with windows, and they sat at a table with a view of the Seine. The scenery was relaxing, the waitstaff were pleasant, and soft music played in the background. Inwardly, he decided it had been a wonderful idea to let the Paris Native choose their destination this morning. He leaned forward a bit, chin in hand and elbow placed on the table, from which he detected a small whiff of peppermint. A nice touch, he had to admit.

"Tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy?"

He couldn't help but be curious. She was a bit of an enigma to him. Their bond in general seemed shrouded in mystery. On several levels, he felt he had a lot to make up for. She had felt his death. He was trying to keep things light, but he owed her so many apologies he didn't know where to begin. She was so bright and warm. Her very beings seemed to radiate goodness and light. And for a while, he had dimmed that. He had made her sad. Less vibrant. What was he supposed to say to that? Considering he was her soulmate, he knew they would be an important part of each other's lives. He wouldn't have it any other way. But before he let her commit to anything, he needed to right this wrong. Badly. So while she spoke of her interests, he listened and responded, but a part of his mind explored how he could bring this up.

"Not least of my interests is saving Paris from a domestic terrorist while wearing red and black spandex."

He blinked at her a few times, confusion clear on his features.

" . . . What?"

A slightly smug grin tugged across her lips, and she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. The very picture of a confident woman if ever he knew one. Wonder Woman would be pleased with her.

"I figured you weren't listening when you said 'that's nice' after I told you my friend Kim wanted to race a panther. That part is true. The superhero thing was just to get your attention. What's got you so focused? I get that I don't exactly live the most exciting life, but this is a getting to know you breakfast. What's going on?"

He debated brushing it off for a moment, but he didn't want to start off their relationship with lies. So he told her the truth.

" . . . I was thinking about when I died."

She sobered quickly, expression dropping to a little frown and pulling at his heart in painful ways. He could see the catch of her breath, and the moisture that gathered in her eyes. He could hardly stand being the reason for it.

"Damian . . . are you alright? Does it bother you? We don't have to talk about it, but if you need to . . . "

He sighed softly at the hesitant expression on her face. He had known this wouldn't exactly be a pleasant conversation, but he also knew it needed to happen.

"I was injured very badly, and while I did die, I was resuscitated soon after. I spent some time healing, mostly unconscious, and when I woke up, the bond mark was gone. The feeling that followed, I didn't know how to handle. Life went from being normal to being this dull void. Nothing ever made me excited, or happy, or anything but angry, really. If I tried to push my way past it, all I felt was this crushing hopelessness. I preferred the void, where I had the anger to fuel me. I don't even know what I was angry /about/. The world took away my soulmate. What was I supposed to do? It wasn't fair that I had to be alone. I'd never really given much thought to my mark. Occasionally I'd get distracted in front of the mirror and just spend time looking at it. It was comforting, you know? Knowing there was someone out there who would take me as I was. But then it was gone, and I was alone again. I was alone, and I didn't know how to handle it. I'd lay awake at night and wonder what happened to you. If you'd died too, or if you just didn't want me anymore. I don't deserve a second chance at this, and I definitely don't deserve you. I made you so sad for so long . . . and I'm so sorry I did that to you. All I want is for you to be happy, and I put you in a position where I was the reason you weren't. You're an angel walking, and I know I don't deserve it, but . . . do you think you can forgive me?"

Marinette watched him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Those big blue eyes were still full of water, waiting to spill, and he remained silent as he waited for her answer. He knew it would crush him if she said no. But he also knew he'd take it. He didn't deserve her after making her sad for so long. But he would keep her safe even if she didn't forgive him. Even if she didn't love him, and never wanted to see him again.

"Can I tell you about myself a little Damian?"

He was a bit confused by the question, but nodded, giving the girl before him his full attention. She took a shaky breath, and began.

"When I was very young, I lived in America. I wasn't born in Paris, and the parents I live with now are not my natural ones. I was an orphan. I don't want to meet the same fate as my parents, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I lived on the streets, running from danger and help alike. I didn't want to go into the system, and I didn't want to get caught up in the danger of my home town. There were several times where I almost died . . . And then I met a boy. He was all alone, sitting in an alley one winter when I was six. I wanted to help him. Protect him. He called me pixie and told me I should go home before my family got worried. I told him I didn't have one, and I brought him back to where I was sleeping. We bonded fast, and I started to think of him as my big brother. Perhaps because he reminded me of my real brother, who died with our mother and father years before. He even promised me that when the time was right, he'd help me find my soulmate. We were alone, but we were happy . . . and then I got caught in an attack. I was injured, held hostage, and that idiot . . . he followed me. Tried to save me. Even though we'd only known each other for a short time. And by the time Batman got there we were beaten up and terrified. We were both hospitalized, and then promptly put into the foster system. We fought hard- we ran away, stole, hurt, did everything we could to get away and stay together, but . . . Well, two lone kids out at night is an easy mark. And easier to catch. We were caught by the police. They beat the crap out of my big brother, and sent us back. The thought was that if they separated us, we'd behave. So I was sent somewhere out of state, and I was adopted by a couple who were on a trip because I reminded them of a daughter they had lost to sickness. My brother stayed behind. We'd known each other barely longer than a year."

Damian was transfixed by her, watching her expressions change and shift as she spoke. Overall, the story was sad. He wanted to help her. But for the moment, he was content to listen. Mentally, he promised himself to help her find her brother.

"Well, they didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into. Or maybe I didn't. I got into all sorts of trouble, anything I could do to get them to give me up. But they never did. Tom taught me to bake, how to take my energy and do something that would bring people joy. Sabine taught me martial arts. Swordplay. Ways to take down a grown man three times my size. Ways to channel my destructive energy. All that was great, but it didn't help me make any friends. I was a bit of an outcast when it came to kids my own age. But I met these two girls who were just as outcasted as me. I thought they were so annoying. And do you know why they first approached me?"

Damian was pinned by her stare, amusement intermingled with he didn't know what. He shook his head no.

"Because they saw my mark. They eventually became my friends. And I now have four platonic soulmates. It made things easier, when my mark disappeared. They knew what it meant to me. And the third mark, from a girl named Kagami, came right before it disappeared. Even in the short time we knew each other before what happened to you- even with the torment that was already happening- she knew the difference between sadness because of what was already happening and the crushing despair that came when I thought you were dead. We'd never even met, and you meant so much to me. And now my mark is back. I had a video chat with the girls last night, and they knew the difference . . . Do you understand the answer to your question from all that?"

Damian took a moment to consider, but he couldn't detect any answer from what she'd told him. At least, no obvious ones. And the one he could detect was too hopeful for him to say. Because if he was wrong, it was better not to give himself that kind of hope in the first place. Again, he shook his head no. Marinette sighed softly, though a soft smile adorned her features.

"Yes. There is nothing to forgive, really. I don't know what happened that brought it all about, but it isn't your fault that our marks disappeared. You died. And even if that was your own doing, which I doubt, anything or anyone that would give you reason to look to that kind of thing as a solution is at fault. Not you. And even though I had that sadness in my life, you brought me so much happiness before we ever met. I would get so distracted by the mark. I know what you mean when you say it's comforting to know there's someone who will take you as you are. And even though we only met yesterday, just you being here- nearby, safe, alive . . . it's given me so much happiness already. I'm practically bursting with it. And while I know I was crushed when our marks disappeared, you were too. I know you felt that loss just like I did. And I wanted to come looking for you but I didn't even know where to start. I wanted to at least be there and tell your family I was sorry. And now that you're here . . . Do you think you can forgive me? For not coming to find you sooner? For being talked out of it? Believing you were just gone and there was nothing I could do?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Forgive her? But he was the one who'd screwed up. He was the one who'd let his guard down enough to be killed in the first place. And he was the one who'd taken the supernatural bath that had brought him back but washed away their marks. He'd never searched for her after that. It was a coincidence and a miracle he'd ever come into contact with her at all.

"Marinette . . . I caused you so much pain. And yet you let me into your heart. You're so sweet and soft. You treat others so well, and you're just such a wonderful person. You're a beautiful girl, and even though I've never really felt it before, I know that this is what it must feel like to truly care for someone with all your heart. Like the knights of old who served their ladies with their very lives. As you said, there is nothing to forgive."

For a moment, they just watched each other, understanding that there was much they still didn't know about each other. Much that the other just wasn't quite ready to know yet, even with all they had just disclosed to each other. There were still secrets between them. In time, they would be revealed. But for the moment, the past would stay there. The tension was broken by a waitress, coming by with their food. Damian vaguely remembered her taking their orders while he'd been distracted during their earlier talk of Marinette's interests. His soulmate thanked the waitress, and he sighed softly. He'd have to live with not knowing the rest for now. Briefly, he was distracted by something she'd said.

"Marinette, did you say your mother taught you martial arts and swordplay?"

The girl held up a finger, swallowing the food in her mouth and taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Yes, she's been teaching me since I was first adopted, when I was seven. She still gives me lessons, and I'm on par with the international champions as far as I can tell. At least in swordplay. One of my platonic soulmates, Kagami Tsurugi, is the current international fencing champion. And I can soundly beat her. We, along with a boy she's been taking lessons with, are effectively rivals. It's not quite the same kind of swordplay I was taught, but close enough that seeing me fence is a close second to seeing me actually duel with a real blade. Mom encourages my fencing because it makes my training easier for her. Sometimes I even manage to surprise her with a move I learn in fencing."

Damian remembered that the woman had seemed rather formidable. Even with her sweet disposition, she moved in such a way that he knew she was dangerous. And she had a certain look in her eyes that he knew well. She was a woman who had seen hell and come out the other side. That she was married to such a gentle giant as her husband seemed to be, they had to be soulmates. He didn't know any other way to explain how well they fit together. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her. It just made his head hurt. So for the moment, he went back to focusing on Marinette.

"I've been trained in classical swordplay as well. As far as I can tell, I'm rather good. My brothers aren't so good at it, and I could use a training partner. What do you say we go for a few rounds later on?"

She seemed to be a little hesitant, but nodded yes anyways. "I'd like that."

He felt his phone vibrate, and held up a finger to signal that he needed a moment. She nodded again and went back to her food, and he pulled it up for a moment. His brother Jason's picture showed up, and he pressed the decline button. Unfortunately, his phone answered the video call, and Jason's smug visage came up.

"Jason, later. I'm on a date."

For a moment Jason was still. Then, a sly grin showed on his face. "You? On a date? Demon Spawn, you're gonna have to be a little more creative to get out of talking to me. What are you actually doing?'

Damian turned his eyes to Marinette for a moment, arching a brow. "Do you mind if I show my irritating brother that I am in fact on a date?"

She chuckled softly, leaning forward on her hand. "Sure thing. Go ahead."

Turning his phone around, Jason was absolutely silent. So was Marinette. She blinked a few times, and her bluebell eyes filled with salt water. A few drops trickled down her cheeks, and she drew in a sharp breath. " . . . Jason?"

From his phone, he heard a matching intake of breath. He could only assume his brother was reacting to Marinette's tears. As much as he would deny it, Jason was a softie. And he hated seeing girls cry. What surprised him what his brother's response. "Marinette . . . Where did he find you?"

She was still for a moment more, before sitting up and pulling aside her collar a little. Her soulmate mark was on full display, and Jason was quiet for a moment. "Demon Spawn, you and I need to have a talk."

Damian was lost, turning his phone back to himself. "Yeah, I'd say that's accurate."


	4. Zeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce thinks Jason is misusing League resources.  
Jason is too emotional to care.

The Paris afternoon was a lovely thing. A gentle spring breeze drifted by, and flowers bloomed in window boxes and small gardens. Children ran through the park with parents and friends chasing after them. All in all, it was a wonderful day. After Jason had seen Marinette, Damian left the table to talk to him for a moment. When he returned, he informed his soulmate that Jason was already on his way. They were to meet him at the hotel he and Alfred were staying at, and Marinette had no problem with that. The two finished their breakfast quickly, and Marinette swiped the check when the waitress brought it and darted off to pay it before Damian could reach for it. He blinked after her for a moment, and by the time he shook himself out of his stupor and gave chase, she had already paid. Most people would have wished they hadn't with all the grumbling Damian was doing about it, but Marinette just laughed and slipped her fingers through his with a gentle smile. He turned bright pink and abruptly forgot what he was unhappy about.

It was a wonderful afternoon, Marinette thought, to stroll through the streets of Paris with one's soulmate. Every time she looked over to the boy whose hand she was holding, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but be happy. She had everything. A family who loved her, platonic soulmates who just wanted her to be happy (she felt the same for them, and had set three of four of them up with people who had turned out to be their soulmates. Lila was next.), a romantic soulmate who liked her just as she was (and, she suspected, would be an excellent sparring partner) and she was about to see the brother she hadn't seen in years. Her chosen brother. Someone she shared no blood with and loved just the same as if they'd been together all their lives. It was exhilarating! In one day, her life had gone from the dull gray it had been to being full of color again. Color, life and happiness. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

If Marinette expected to wait long once they got to the hotel, she was sorely mistaken. Jason had gotten there just a few moments before them. He was waiting in the lobby when they entered, and Marinette's eyes sparkled at the sight of him. She had been waiting so long. She had thought he'd been dead or worse, and here he was right in front of her. She looked over to Damian, who nodded his head, and she ran at the older Wayne.

"Jason!"

~~~~~

Alfred had called home shortly after their arrival in Paris. Less than a day, in fact. He had news. Shocking news. Not only was there a supervillain active in Paris, he knew the nature of and the way to stop this villain. The trouble was, they'd have to find him first. And he'd been very careful of that so far. He'd only been seen outside his lair on two occasions in the several years he'd been active. He was quick, clever, and his power didn't necessitate that he be present when he used them on civilians. In short, they had a bit of work on their hands. They needed to dig deep and find any information they could, and the best place to do that would be Paris. Alfred and Damian were already there, and they would begin the investigation. Bruce, Tim and Barbara would be along later in the week to help out. During their trip, Dick would stand in as Batman.

More importantly, Damian's mysterious soulmate had shown herself. She was the daughter of their informants, and when they'd touched, the soulmate marks had burned through the magic that erased them and still clung to Damian's soul. It brought back and filled in their marks, and Damian had what Alfred called a 'courtship appointment' with her. A breakfast meeting. Knowing Damian, he was going to look into the poor girl's entire life and freak her out by knowing every detail of her life. Jason didn't know what kind of girl could possibly be his little brother's soulmate, but he was decidedly curious. What would she be like? Would she have a frosty, holier-than-thou attitude like Damian? Would she be meek and mild? Would she be commanding and have a shrill voice? He couldn't imagine much else as being compatible with the boy. What else could his soulmate be like?

He was going to find out. He needed to see if either Damian or the girl needed a rescue from what could charitably be called a date. So when he knew they would be out and doing whatever it was that constituted a date between Damian and whoever his soulmate turned out to be, he would check in. He'd never imagined that he'd actually know the girl across the table. He knew that braided navy hair, still messy and two seconds from frizzing even after all these years. He knew that cute button nose, which he knew crinkled up when she laughed or thought too hard. He knew the confused pucker of her mouth before it opened in a confused 'o'. And he knew those kind midnight eyes, even after all she'd been through, filling with tears.

He was frozen, a sharp intake of breath coming from him. He could swear they'd hear the nervous beating of his heart half a world away. Because logically, he knew how impossible this was. And he knew, logically, that she wasn't going to disappear if he breathed. But he hadn't seen that face or heard that voice in so long that it has hard to believe he was really seeing her now. What could this be if not a hallucination? But then she call his name, and he knew that voice. It had barely changed in all the years they'd been apart.

" . . . Marinette. Where did he find you?"

She was frozen for a moment, but then she tugged aside the collar of her purple Batman t-shirt and he was too stunned to comment on how appropriate that shirt was. After all, she was a Gotham native. She had met Batman. Many years in the past, but she'd met him. He'd met him. Before he was ever the second Robin. Before he was ever Bruce Wayne's son, or Dick Grayson's little brother. Back when they'd still been Jason and Marinette Todd, two orphans against the world. His baby sister had the mark that he'd seen on Damian a few times before he'd died and spent time in the Lazarus Pit.

" . . . Demon Spawn, you and I need to have a talk."

Damian took the phone back, and Jason had to remind himself that just because he couldn't see his little sister anymore, didn't mean she had disappeared again. It didn't mean she'd been taken away. Damian switched the settings to an audio call, and Jason held the phone up to his ear. He could hear Damian ask Marinette to excuse him, and her muffled reply helped to calm his irrational fear.

"You're staying at the Grand Paris Hotel, right?"

Damian sighed at him, and he could practically see the rolling eyes and dejected shoulder droop that meant he knew it was inevitable that Jason would find him and it would be better to just answer now so he didn't have to hear his older brother screech about it later. Damian was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Yes, on the top floor. Avoid the blonde in the loud yellow jacket, she'll attach herself to your arm and you'll have to practically pry her off without offending her. Her father owns the hotel. Don't hurt her, no matter how much you want to. Apparently, in addition to being the daughter to the wealthy Mayor and hotel owner Andre Bourgeois, she's also a part time superhero. We don't know what she's capable of, so don't agitate her."

Jason pursed his lips, only half listening. He was going through a mental checklist of what he'd need, and nodded once when he was satisfied with it.

"I hear you. I'll see you shortly. I'm taking the Zeta platform over as soon as I've got my travel bags."

Hanging up without another word, he darted up the stairs and into his bedroom at breakneck speed. Anyone who looked in would have likened him to a cartoon character, running about and pulling various items, throwing them at the two bags on his bed before stuffing all his clothes into one. Taking the other bag, which was really more like an oversized briefcase, he carefully tucked away his weapons and ammunition. Making sure he had a few hidden blades and a handgun stashed on his person, he grabbed both bags and headed out. Walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the front hall, he pushed a painting off to one side to show a wall that hadn't been touched up with the rest of the house. It was rusty red brick, and Jason pushed one in, watching the wall open up and stepping through. He had found this passage by accident, knocking the painting down and trying to rub away a blood stain from where he'd collided with the wall himself. The passage had opened up, and he reminisced about how jumpy he'd been as he walked through, coming out behind a dumpster in a back alley a ways away from the manor.

He headed for Wayne Enterprises. The headquarters of his adoptive father's multi million dollar company. It wasn't far, and Jason was quick to make his way to Bruce's personal office. He could have contacted the zeta module from the Bat Cave, but this was the best way to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, when he walked in, there was the big boss himself. Bruce Wayne was rarely in his office, and it came as a surprise to Jason that he'd be here. They stared at each other in silence, and Jason walked in and closed the door behind him. Walking over to one wall, all while keeping eye contact with Bruce, he pushed back the top half of the head of a bust. Inputting the six digit code from memory in his peripheral vision, a microphone popped up.

Bruce arched a brow, and Jason just shrugged. "Your fault for not picking me for the mission in the first place." Leaning over to the microphone, he spoke. "Destination, Paris, France. Target: Alfred Pennyworth." He just barely caught sight of the scowl on Bruce's face as he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Showing up might have been strange if he hadn't appeared in the hotel room. It wasn't what he'd planned on, but it did make sense. It was still early morning in Paris instead of late night. Or rather, very early morning. It occurred to Jason that Bruce might be worried about him showing up at four in the morning to teleport to Paris. He blinked at Alfred a few times, tilting his head to one side. The man had one hand on the door knob, but showed a cordial smile, turning to fully face Jason.

"Good morning Master Jason. Have you come to meet Master Damian's soulmate?"

Jason took a moment to consider the situation, a wry smile sliding across his lips.

"You could say something like that. I'm gonna head down to the lobby, alright Alfred? I'm pretty eager to see the little lady that ended up with Damian."

It wasn't a lie. But he didn't have time for the whole truth. He'd tell Alfred the story later, though he probably already knew. He dropped his bags on a chair in the sitting room and took off before Alfred could answer. He took the stairs down, not having the patience for the elevator, darting out into the lobby at the bottom and turning toward the doors just in time to see Damian and Marinette walk in. There was one still, silent moment where everything else disappeared. For a moment, he thought she might. But she turned to Damian, and he looked at her in that adoring way the Bruce looked at Selina and nodded, and she ran at him.

"Jason!"

He knew that voice, and when he caught her it was like no time at all had passed. He knew that it had, logically. And he knew that when he looked at her, and he saw that same look in her eyes that she'd always looked at him with when she was a little girl that, logically, a lot had changed in her life. And he knew that, logically, he probably barely knew this girl anymore. And he also knew that, logically, this could be taken the wrong way. Someone might take their picture and turn it into something it wasn't.

But there was nothing logical about the fact that he felt so warm inside when she smiled he could swear they were still sitting in front of a little fire and huddled in one of the only blankets they had, playing I Spy as the winter raged outside. There was nothing logical about the way his heart leapt in his chest when she ran to him, and he caught her and she just felt warm and real and alive, and she smelled of lilies or the valley and baking bread and home. And there was nothing logical about the fact that when she laughed about him still being in his pajamas and rushing over as soon as he'd heard about Damain's soulmate (another instance of Jason telling the truth, but not the whole truth) and her nose wrinkled with the action, he glimpsed the little girl he'd known. He could still picture her, a little six year old girl who was smaller than she should be (that hadn't changed after all these years- she was still his little pixie), pigtails tied with tattered purple ribbons and left front tooth missing, smiling at him from where he'd bundled her in a blanket so only her face and navy blue bangs peeked out. He could see the edges of her overall legs peeking out from under the blanket, and it tugged at his heart strings in a way that not much could.

"Pixie . . . I missed you so much."

He could feel the water building in his eyes, and he didn't care. Damian could see him, and he didn't care. Alfred was stepping off the elevator, phone in hand (no doubt with Bruce on the line), and he. Didn't. Care.

"Jay bird . . . I missed you too."

And suddenly she was crying on his chest and apologizing for leaving him and he was trying to tell her everything was okay and it wasn't her fault, and he was crying too but it didn't matter because she was her. She was alive. She was safe. And her presence still felt like a refreshing breeze, and she felt like home in a way that the Manor never would. In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of Damian taking the phone and explaining to Bruce, and the people staring at him who were being ushered along by the staff. He vaguely saw Alfred leave and Damian talk to the person behind the desk, and he only snapped back into reality when someone tried to put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. He grabbed it and looked up, and he was looking into the patient gaze of his little brother. There was an understanding there. Briefly, he knew that this was something like what Damian must have felt when he found her. There was an agreement there, and Jason nodded his head, gently comforting Mari who was curled up in his lap on the ground and still crying because she'd been afraid for years of what might have happened to him.

When they did finally get her to settle down, Damian uttered a sentence that made him both anticipate and dread the next day.

"Dick and Tim will be here tomorrow to begin their investigation."

Jason just sighed.

"Well, so much for trying to take this slow. Demon Spawn, you have to marry the pixie today."

Damian did a double take. Beside him, Marinette choked on her water. Alfred just chuckled.

"Master Jason, perhaps you shouldn't say things like that when people are eating or drinking."

Jason just nodded. "Noted." Taking Marinette's water from her hand and setting it on the table in front of her, he turned his attention back to Damian. "Demon Spawn, you and Pixie have to get married today."

Not having the water didn't stop Marinette from choking. Patting her back, Jason noted that he was apparently going to have to work on how he told people things they didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jason, you certainly do.  
But it's okay. Marinette will have her revenge! >:]


	5. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim had thought the world was far too vast for him to meet the one person in the world made for him. But Lady Luck was apparently on his side.
> 
> The best part? He met her over a game of chess.

When he had thought about arriving in Paris, this was not what Tim had thought he would find. In the lobby of the Grand Paris Hotel, Jason was chasing a girl with dark hair age blue eyes over, under and around people and furniture. I'm his arms, he carried a large mass of white fabric. She shouted obscenities at him in a mix of English, French, Arabic and Mandarin.

Sitting on one of the couches, a blonde cackled at the girl's predicament, Damian looking mildly amused beside him. Across from them sat three unfamiliar girls, with hair color coded in pink, purple and blue. Shaking his head, he looked around a bit more. A little ways off from the group, just enough to have some semblance off being alone, another girl sat by herself. She was addressed a few times, but didn't look up until she pulled a black fabric pouch out of her backpack, a chess board sitting in front of her.

She wasn't really anything remarkable. Her jacket was a strange shade of orange over her off the shoulder black jumper with its white polka dots. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, the tips white as she finished setting up the chess board quickly and flawlessly. It was child's play, and far too tempting not to do it to slide into the seat across from her and arch a brow towards the board.

The girl just shrugged, gesturing towards the board in a gesture of 'go right ahead'. His side was white, so the first move fell upon him. He hadn't played in a while, but he was still skeptical that he would lose. And yet somehow, in the span of seven moves she had beaten him soundly. He stared at the board, and she chuckled softly.

"What is life but a poor player. Checkmate.~"

Tim looked up, arching a brow at her quoting of Shakespeare. He knew that phrase. Knew it well. Probably better than almost anyone. He had studied it endlessly. She just laughed again.

"Sorry, I'm a master of bullshit. Especially when it comes to chess. It's a skill of mine."

Tim snorted, shaking his head.

"If you're really successful at bullshitting, it means you're not hanging around enough people smarter than you."

The girl's eyes widened, and she froze. He had a feeling he knew why. She had quoted Shakespeare. And it was a quote he was quite familiar with. After all, it was imprinted on his skin- the first words his soulmate would ever say to him. The girl sat still for a moment, turning and pulling down her jacket. On her right shoulder blade, his words were imprinted across her skin. When she turns back to him expectantly, he returns the favor of turning around, though he has to unbutton his button down and slide it off his shoulder so she can see the delicate cursive scrawl.

When he turns back to her, she is smiling. He would have done anything if it would keep her smiling. It sends an odd feeling through his chest. When she speaks, his heart races in his chest.

"Hello, I'm Lila Rossi. I'm a friend of Marinette's. Pleased to meet you."

When he spoke back, her face flamed bright red. He thinks it's adorable, and despite the fact that she is probably younger than him by about three years if she's friends with Marinette, he feels drawn to this girl.

"Hello. I'm Tim Drake, Damian's older brother. It looks like we're soulmates."

Lila thought for a moment, and flushed bright red.

"Yes, and now if you're asked how you met you're soulmate you'll have to tell them she beat you at chess and quoted Shakespeare."

Tim just chuckled.

"That's right. I get to tell people you had me at the first checkmate."

She let her head fall to the table. When she peeked back up, she was pouting a bit.

"First? Does that mean there will be more?"

He pursed his lips lightly.

"I hope so. It's rare that I find a good opponent. Although, maybe I'll be the one putting you in checkmate next time."

She giggled softly, and Tim took a moment to admire her. She really was pretty. Her eyes were a shimmering light green color, something that felt warm and fun. Like summertime water fights with his brothers. Or a cold iced tea on a sunny day. It was so strange to think that somewhere in the infinite cosmos she had been planned just for him. Somewhere in the vastness of time and space, he had been favored enough to be made a match with a devious smile, beautiful eyes and sharp wit. And while the chances of meeting her had been slim, somehow he'd managed to meet his perfect compliment an ocean away from home, completely by accident . . . because he had wanted to play chess.

"I'm sorry. You have a nerd for a soulmate."

He shook his head, wondering what she would do if she knew goes much of a nerd his was.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but so do you. Now I get to brag to my brothers about my pretty, smart, strategically gifted soulmate."

Lila didn't think she'd ever stop blushing. Still, she arched a brow.

"I'm not telling you how I did it.

"Damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim x Lila?  
Tim x Lila.
> 
> This one is a little short but I'm not sorry.  
I love nerdy couples. They're babies. Fight me about it.


End file.
